clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Article Deletion
Post any articles that you think should be deleted here. The System You can vote for, against, or neutral on deletion candidates. You may not vote for your own nominee, though. Voting will end a week later. If the article is condemned, an admin will delete it ASAP. If the article is not condemned, it will be left alone. If the article voting is 50/50, the deadline will be extended. The deadline can be extended up to Quadruple Pending4, and if the vote does not swing out of balance by the final deadline, the vote will become "Stale" and the article left alone. Good Reasons To Elect An Article For Deletion * It hasn't been edited in a long time. * It does not follow the COC. * It contradicts several articles. * It is a low quality article and has not been improved. Templates * There is a special template called that you can put on a nominated candidate to mark it. The template provides links to the article's voting center on this page, the article's talk page, and this center's talk page. It will also provide the reason the article was nominated. * When an article is condemned, strip any other templates (besides the Infobox) and replace them with the Template. This lets other users know that the page will soon be deleted and when it will be deleted. When the Deletion Date occurs, you then may delete the condemned article once and for all, via the "Goodbye, cruel wiki..." link. = Candidates = Forum:Article Improvement Users could just go to the LQA category and edit whatever's that's bad. Alex002, remainder of Alex001 Chit-Chat % 13:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) For True. It's not even in use anymore. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:59, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I agree. No one goes there anymore. --Speeddasher Yaa Darth Pingus (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 18:25, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Against --beCoool talk with the cooolmister 12:26, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Neutral Maps of Antarctica Not needed. Users can just go and search the maps up, or we could turn it into a Category. -- The Emperor The Dark Side surrounds me- join and recieve power! 13:29, 20 July 2009 (UTC) For I agree with the Leader. We can make a category for Maps, and, furthermore, those "fake maps" are completely unnecessary. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 14:06, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Ditto. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:21, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Against Neutral New Peng City Not needed. -- The Emperor The Dark Side surrounds me- join and recieve power! 14:39, 20 July 2009 (UTC) For URRRGGG. The cliche of the Peng! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:23, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Against Neutral The National Funeral Home DEATH?!? DEATH. We don't need a national funeral home because we don't accept death, right? The COC said so. Why don't make it a National Birth Home or something like that? They even included murder! --ShineTime69 06:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) For Against You're saying that everyone here is immortal and that no one dies in the Fanon. WRONG! We accept death, but only certain kinds. Also, deleting an article for COC violations is only used when the violations are so severe that the article is rendered irreparable. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 17:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Neutral Well, they did include murder. Yet I edited it a little to just make it a little more longer. So, I'm not really sure to keep, or delete.--Ms. Maddieworld 16:29, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Stan's "Pain" Log Hi im Happytomax well I came across an article called Stan's "Pain" Log made by SamRudi and it has explosions, explorer getting a head concussion, many penguins with (bad) stuff happening to them and many other things. So just see if it should be deleted and its from Sam Rudi. -Happytomax For Against It should just be changed. No need to delete it. We just need to make sure all those "explosives" & Nummy Cakes. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:42, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Neutral Puffle'and This is a very big article. Very big. But we're going to parody Great Britain. I'm so sorry. We'll have to delete it's provinces, everything about it! I'm already going to rewrite United Reformed Telenacle! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 19:59, September 9, 2009 (UTC) For *Even if it IS my page, I still vote for ;) -iPeng Against Neutral *it only parodies the name and not the country. But the puffles need their own country at least. --'Chub 777 was here! 'Happy Halloween!!! 03:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) 2009 Ice Party It hasn't been edited for 3 months, is an LQA, a Dead end and a stub. And if you read it states that there was an Ice Cream Shop. A Coffee Shop is enough don't you think? For Against Neutral Lizlord This one is self explanatory. --E-114:Don't Blink! 00:15, November 22, 2009 (UTC) For Against Neutral *I really don't know. I really think it could be better but i also like it. -Sam Rudi Image:Cpmap.GIF Is Outdated and needs to be Replaced. (It doesn't have the Cove, the Forest, or the Dojo.) For Again st Neutural